Slusho
Slusho is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Slusho is like a hippo in a hummingbird's body! This Glorp Corp tribe member would love to fly like an eagle, but all that slimy goop on the wings and tail makes it difficult. Sweet-natured Slusho never stops trying though. And when this Mixel does get airborne, watch out below because a hefty load of slime might just slop over you! Physical Appearance Slusho is mostly lime green in color. His body is vaguely football-shaped with a dark green top and two light green spikes. He has a slightly long grey neck with an angular head connected to it. A dark green stripe runs through the middle of his head, with a well-defined jaw on the bottom, and an eye on each side. His jaw contains two sharp teeth that point upwards. He has short grey legs with slightly long dark green feet with light green toes. His wings are dark green and drip slime from their bottoms. He has a thick dark green tail with two green spikes. Ability Origin He has the ability to fly. He can also dribble slime from his wings. Biography Early life Little is known about Slusho's past. First adventures Once, on Halloween, Slusho went trick-or-treating with his Glorp Corp brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Munchos. ("Trick or Treat!") Slusho was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Slusho joined his brothers along with the Frosticons and Munchos to look for the Mixamajig. They ended up gaining the Lixers and Klinkers to their party and defeated King Nixel, helping them find Mixopolis. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Further adventures While Slusho was in Mixopolis during the Nixels' I-Cubit takeover, King Nixel was defeated by fellow Glorp Corp Mixel Booger. Trying to escape, the King crashed into the Tungster & Slusho Mix, disintegrating him into ashes. Slusho and Tungster then de-mixed and laughed with each other. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Memorable Quotes *''"Wait up, guys!"'' - Slusho, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"We were so here before you!"'' - Slusho, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *''"Hey, this isn't the ultimate Mixamajig!" - Slusho, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code = GOO8TROO8ER}} Slusho was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the September 2015 product wave. His product number is 41550 and he contains 53 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with three ears and bar feet. 41550 Slusho can be combined with 41548 Dribbal and 41549 Gurggle to create the Glorp Corp Max. LEGO Shop product description 'Crash land with Glorp Corp sweetheart Slusho!' ''Slusho is like a hippo in a hummingbird’s body! This Glorp Corp tribe member would love to fly like an eagle, but all that slimsly goop on the wings and tail makes it difficult. Sweet-natured Slusho never stops trying though. And when this Mixel does get airborne, watch out below because a hefty load of slime might just slop over you! *''Features wings and tail with translucent green elements and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Glorp Corp cousins to build the goopiest MAX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (6cm) tall'' Sidebar description Flap the slimy wings and tail of dodgy flier Slusho, 1 of 3 posable Glorp Corp tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 6 sets. In-Booklet code Slusho's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is GOO8TROO8ER, which is GoopTrooper when decoded. Trivia *Slusho is the only non-humanoid Mixel in Series 6. *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig reveals that the slime on his wings is not permanent; in fact, there is none at all during the entire episode. This could have been an error. *Although he is said to have trouble flying, he is shown flying just fine in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *Even though he is based of a dragonfly, the LEGO Website calls him a hummingbird. *Slusho's set instructions has an error where when his head is put on, his tail is gone even though it was on before. The page after that has Slusho with his tail again. *He looks very similar to Flurr. Behind the Scenes Name and Basis His name is a play on the word "slush". He is based on a dragonfly, fitting his swamp habitat. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Slusho's voice is provided by Griffin Burns. Real-life History Content Slusho appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Slusho debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on October 1 with the rest of Series 6. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Glorp Corp Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Glorp Corp= |-|Series 6= Category:Glorp Corp Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Two teeth Category:Underbite Category:Necked Mixels Category:Elemental wings Category:Two wings Category:Winged Mixels Category:Mixels with Tails Category:One toe Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bug like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Reptilian Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Dragons Category:Spiked Tail Category:Season Two Category:Characters voiced by Griffin Burns Category:Mixopolis Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Two Legs